


The place that no one deserves

by CododylWorld



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Heavy Angst, M/M, No Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 23:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15918699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CododylWorld/pseuds/CododylWorld
Summary: Theo falls for Liam but Kira has other ideas.





	The place that no one deserves

It had been a few weeks since Theo had helped the pack deal with the hunters. That was basically the last time he saw all of them, except for Liam who still kept in touched and occasionally told him that he could crash at his house. Liam had even promised him that one of these days he would be living permanently at the Geyer household and even though Theo would never admit it, he felt a surge of happiness through him when the beta told him and even if it wasn't real (which he doubts) the gesture of Liam even mentioning it was good enough for him. 

It wasn't much but just knowing that Liam was trying to be friendly towards him was everything. He couldn't remember the last time he had a real friend or when he had last been truly happy. It probably was before everything had gone to shit. Before he had met them and they had ruined his life. It didn't matter now. That was a lifetime ago. Another completely different person from who he was now. 

It had been exactly two weeks since Liam had told him that he could move in and that's when Theo knew that Liam was it. The beta had been so nice to him and so caring even if occasionally Liam would let out a punch or would mock Theo. But for the most part, he was there and he cared for him. Something that Theo had lacked for the better part of his teenage years. He knew from that day forward that he would do anything for Liam, he didn't care if Liam didn't feel the same way towards him. The feelings scared him, they felt like a bomb exploding in his chest. He didn't know how to deal with them, to deal with Liam, all he knew was that it made him happy and that was good enough for him. And maybe he could work them out later but for now, he would just settle for being happy. 

It had been over a week since Kira had returned. The nightmares that he had experienced briefly during his return from hell–that for a moment had abandoned him– returned at the mention of the kitsune. Liam had told him that she was back and that the reason why he wasn't anywhere to be seen on Saturday (which Liam usually spent with Theo playing video games and kicking his ass) was that they had thrown Kira a welcome back party. 

Theo couldn't tell what hurt him more: the fact that they had thrown a party for Kira and that probably most likely Alec would have been there or that Liam hadn't told him about Kira being back sooner. 

On one hand, he hated Alec because the wolf had spent one day with the pack and he was already being considered part of the pack. He knew that Alec hadn't tried to kill them or betray their trust but still, to welcome him to the pack so fast? That was a low blow. And the reasoning behind it was even worse, but like always Theo sucked it up and ignored it. 

But on the other hand, it was way harder to just ignore the fact that Liam knew about Kira being back and he knew what she had done to him and the fact that he didn't tell Theo about her return in an actual conversation made him wonder how close of friends were they. Theo might think Liam is his best friend–because he basically doesn't have anyone else–so by default that makes Liam his best friend but to Liam he might not even be near that category. Just roommates. That's what they were. And that's how it would be until one of them moved. 

Liam had told him that Kira had been back for a week and he decided that now was a good time to tell him. What if he had seen Kira on town? What then? If she decided to beat the crap out of him he would have no choice but to defend himself and that wouldn't help on getting the pack on his side. Or maybe he would even let her? Theo knew his life was worthless, nobody cared so maybe it was for the better. 

Another week had passed and Theo could feel that there was something wrong when Liam showed up and walked upstairs without saying a word. He had asked once Liam had settled in but all he got was a head shake and then Liam was turning in his bed and had fallen asleep. After a few minutes, he heard a knock on the door he went down and opened to see Corey standing in the doorway, he looked a bit sad, he didn't even meet Theo’s eyes while he spoke,

“Um, you-” he began but Theo cut him off before he continued,

“I'll get Liam-”

“No!” he said while he shook his head and brought Theo outside.

“I’m not here for him…” again he didn't look into Theo’s eyes,

“The pack needs you. Um, they're in Scott's house.” He said and walked away, anxiety hitting Theo like a truck. Corey stopped and looked at Theo and nodded towards his car. 

Theo felt the anxiety that Corey kept producing mixing with his own and it made him think of all the bad things that the pack could need his help with. Was it even that? Or could it be that they were finally going to tell him that he wasn't needed anymore? That they were done with him cause now they had Alec, Derek (who apparently was going to stay) and Kira who returned from the skinwalkers. 

The Kitsune who would take one look at him and decide to kill cause this time there wasn't a sword and he was glad for that. He couldn't go back there, he preferred to die than to be sent back there. Would they all stare while she did it? Would they all look as he begged to be saved? He knew the pack wasn't cruel but he couldn't help but wonder. He couldn't help knowing that the last words that would escape his lips would be the sweet name of the only friend he had. The only person he truly cared about. He brushed the thought away knowing that the pack wouldn't let that happen and instead focused on the task at hand: getting to Scott’s house.

Five minutes later they were pulling up to Scott’s driveway, he could see a few cars parked out front and could tell that it was a full pack meeting. Everyone was there, except for Liam because apparently, he didn't need to be concerned with this and plus Liam had said that he wanted to catch some sleep before his big game, which made some sense. Liam did spend most of his time practicing and doing homework–when he wasn't playing with Theo that is–the kid needed a break. 

He walked up the stairs to the house when he felt Corey’s chemo signals change from anxiety to fear and pity, he turned around and gave him a silent question, which the young boy returned with a simple ‘I’m so sorry’ as he pushed forward and opened the door. 

Theo walked in and immediately felt the atmosphere in the room change completely. It was like everyone didn't want to be there. An uncomfortable silence had filled the room once he was inside and he couldn't stop but think that he would've been better if he had stayed in with Liam at the house. He was having a good day, he had helped Jenna bake some cookies and pies and had watched some football with David but apparently, he couldn't have a nice day. Not when he lived in Beacon Hills. He closed the door and walked in, he immediately felt like he was crowded. Malia had blocked the door once he was inside and Stiles was blocking the entrance to the kitchen, the only place to go was the hallway.

He looked around and went to speak up but was silenced by a familiar scent. Kira stood in the hallway, face determined hand clasping around something that Theo couldn't really see. 

“Um, what's going on?” he said and looked around towards Scott who was looking at the floor not meeting his eyes. 

“You. That's what's going on.” Kira said as she walked forward revealing the long metal sword that she held in her hand. Theo took a step back while he looked around frantically for a way out. 

No no no no no, he thought to himself, Liam broke the sword. I saw him break the sword. He thought back to that day when he was in the cell and Liam had broken the sword. That was it. The sword was gone. There wasn't a need to worry about ever going back to that place. But here he was staring at the thing and the person who had sent him there and he couldn't do anything about. 

“I know you’ve helped the pack, they've even said you've changed. But that doesn't take away from the fact that you shouldn't be here.” She said as she raised the sword showing it to him. All the thoughts about being beaten to death seemed like heaven. He swallowed hard and took a long breath. He could already see her. He could even feel her stabbing his chest and taking his heart out. He didn't realize it but he had been crying since he had seen the sword. He could feel his breathing catch up as he tried to walk back but was met with a sharp finger to his lower back. Malia had been standing there, stopping him from walking out.

“Please,” he begged as he looked around for someone, anyone for help. But he knew that was futile. They all hated him so why would they help him? He had done something to make them hate him. He had lied, betrayed and killed their alpha, no, their friend. And he deserved whatever they did to him.

Every person in this room had in some way experienced his actions. Even Derek who wasn't here during his ‘attack’ had been affected in a way. All except for one: Alec. Who had been standing there, face filled with confusion as he saw what happened around him, and it filled Theo with hatred. The boy hadn't experienced what he had done, he had no right to be here. Theo didn't need a complete stranger seeing him at his most vulnerable. 

“Ignore him,” Kira said and took him away from his thoughts. She raised the sword and aimed it at the ground and Theo dropped down his knees, tears falling down his face as he whispered, 

“Please, just kill me,” he begged and this time he sounded more broken than anyone could ever imagine. Kira had stopped midway and had looked confused.

“Please kill me,” he said once more and looked up to meet Kira’s eyes.

“I know I deserve everything that's been done to me. I know what I did was wrong,” he took a deep breath and looked down at his jeans that were getting wet with his tears,

“But I don't deserve that. No one deserves that. Not me, not even your worst enemy. And I rather die than go back there.” At that moment Scott took a step forward and grabbed Kira’s hand and took away the sword, he looked at her and spoke,

“Theo already proved you wrong, Kira, and I think-”

“No!” She screamed and grabbed the sword back from Scott and drove into the ground and after that everything happened in a flash.

Liam had opened the door and has pushed Theo out of the way, the ground broke beneath him as it took him whole and when it was done Liam had disappeared. 

Everyone in the room had panicked, and the moment that it had happened they immediately forced Kira to bring him back, but they had stopped. One moment they were there yelling at her and the next they were looking at Theo, who was crawling towards where Liam had been eaten, his face filled with shock and horror.

He first started to claw at the ground, he watched as his fingers started to bleed and then his vision blurred and he could the pain of bone breaking as he punched the floor. His throat began to dry from all the screams that he had let out. He looked at Kira and screamed at her to bring him back. She stood there, face filled with sadness, guilt, and horror as she spoke,

“I can't. I only had enough power to send you.” She said as the sword in her hands became dust in the wind.


End file.
